1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas insulation type load break system, and particularly to an improved gas insulation type load break system, which is capable of more easily discharging remaining current of a cable to which the power supply is disconnected, and enabling an easier cable connection test after the cable connection work is finished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when power supply is disconnected at a predetermined section of a power cable connection, a load break system is used to repair the power supply failure. When repairing the power supply failure, an earthing operation should be manually performed before the repair of the disconnection so as to discharge a remaining current at the disconnected section.
In addition, after completing cable connection work, it is difficult to test whether or not there is any cable connection problem in the cable connection work. That is, when checking the cable connection work, earthing operation should be performed manually. The above-mentioned two manual operation may cause safety accident, so that in the industry the need for more easily discharging the remaining current and for more easily testing the cable connection work is required.
In more detail, in the industry, the gas insulation load break system has been used, which is directed to only two-position method. That is, the above-mentioned two-position method is limited to its range of usage: open and close states. Since this conventional method is directed to generating arc in the air when discharging the remaining current, it may cause safety accident.
The above-mentioned problems will now be explained in more detail with reference to the construction and operation of the conventional gas insulation type load break system.
To begin with, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2A through 2F, when the switches S1 and S2 are opened, respectively, so as to test cable connection work or so as to maintain the cable connection, it is disadvantageously necessary to test the cable connection in an interlocked state. In addition, the arc discharging with respect to the earthing and charged current should be performed. A process for insulating using a bushing, as shown in FIG. 2F, is necessary by dividing the cable as shown in FIG. 2D and by earthing the divided cable as shown in FIG. 2E.
As described above, before the earthing work is finished, it is considered that the cable is electrically alive. That is, the cable connection is considered in a charged state. So, a very careful maintenance work is necessary. In other words, a safety accident may occur.
The construction and operation of the conventional gas insulation type load break system will now be explained in more detail with reference to FIG. 3A through FIG. 7B.
As shown therein, in the conventional gas insulation type load break system, when the switch becomes operational in accordance with an operation of an operation handle 4 disposed at a front panel of a switch main body 1, a movable contact point 7 comes into contact with a fixed contact point 6 connected to a main circuit bushing 5 or is escaped therefrom. In addition, current is applied to the switch main body 1 through the main circuit bushing 5, or the current supply is disconnected therefrom.
FIG. 5A shows a conventional puffer in which a cable is disconnected so as to show the operation of the same, and FIG. 5B shows a conventional puffer in which a cable is connected so as to show the operation of the same. In addition, FIG. 6A shows an engaged state of a connector kit of a conventional load break system, and FIG. 6B shows a disassembled state of a connector kit of a conventional load break system, and FIG. 7A shows a connector kit of a conventional load break system in which an insulation cap is removed so as to show a discharging operation of the same, and FIG. 7B shows a connector kit of a conventional load break system in which an earthing elbow is inserted so as to show a discharging operation of the same.
As shown therein, when the switch is disconnected for the maintenance or another cable connection work, the insulation cap 12 is removed using an insulation stick 13 for preventing safety accident of the operator, and then an earthing elbow 14 is instantly inserted and removed, so that the charged current of the cable is discharged, generating arc in the air.
In FIGS. 6A through 7B, reference numeral 8 denotes an elbow connector, 9 denotes a connection terminal, 10 denotes a cable adapter, and 11 denotes a connection plug.
As described above, since the conventional gas insulation type load break system is directed to a two-position operation switch, there may occur safety accident when discharging the cable after a cable connection work or testing the cable connection after a cable connection work by using a connection member 2 at the end portion of the cable 3 when earthing the cable 3.
In addition, so as to prevent the above-mentioned accident, an additional work of using an insulation stick is necessary when discharging the remaining current of the cable.